You know you play Creatures too much when...
by Hugsnkisses
Summary: Another truimph from the DSC forums, we really should find more to do with our time *goes off and watches paint dry*


Found I had a few of these (creatures lists) lying around the hard drive. Might as well share them with the world!  
  
=^"^= / Hugs*n*kisses  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You know you play Creatures too much when...  
  
1) You claim you have incurable insomnia, because you play the game non stop.  
  
2) You frequently overdose on Nodoze.  
  
3) You kill all your Norns because they won't stop eating all your seeds in your attempt to rehabilitate the Norn Terrarium's ecosystem.  
  
4) You "fix" the airlocks so you can have tons of bouncy objects.  
  
5) You start pathetic games like this.  
  
6) You have a carrot vendor.  
  
7) You are obsessed with elevator buttons.  
  
8) You run out of space on your 70 gig hard drive. (I wish I had one of these...)  
  
9) Riding elevators is entertaining.  
  
10) You figure that walking off a ledge is easier than looking for an easier way down.  
  
11) You attempt to upload your self awareness onto your computer for a new view of the game.  
  
12) You have a T1 line installed for Docking Station.  
  
13) You start to get fuzzy and short.  
  
14) The FBI start taking an interest in you.  
  
15) You create lemons that fly around your screen.  
  
16) You start a rumour abut a new C1 norn and the name ends up a new term for newsgroup nitwits.  
  
17) You don't count it as the new year until it is in Sparky Maybe Time (the time the forums run on as apposed to GMT like it should be!)  
  
18) You say eem extremely to your parents and they immediately give you a carrot.  
  
19) (more for the DSC forums then for creatures) This is the 4th time this week you've been dragged away screaming by the MIWC  
  
20) You use the abbreviation for the 'Men In White Coats' and every-one knows what you're talking about.  
  
21) You take an egg out of the refrigerator, hold it in your hand and stare at it for hours.  
  
22) Look up at the ceiling at meal time to see if your favourite munchies will come raining down upon you.  
  
23).. and if they don't, feel an impulse to run to the computer keyboard to press Ctrl-shift-e.  
  
24) You're letting your computer all day and night on, because you're doing a WR.  
  
25) You have nothing to do when the server is down.  
  
26) You can remember the names your last 5 generations of norns but not your friends from last year.  
  
27) Everyone on the forums instantly recognises you.  
  
28) You look forward to learning genetics at school.  
  
29) You work for CL and play the game @ home as well.  
  
30) Your name is Hugsnkisses.  
  
31) Apparently your best friend is HnK, bless.  
  
32) You've finished Helen's Symptom list at least once, which is AFTER the first thousand, and wish there were more.  
  
33) After reading that post, it occurs to you to go check!  
  
34) After going to check Helen's site, you are disappointed. Then, you switch the window to a CDN page.  
  
34) On your desk top there is nothing there but all the creatures games ( C1,C2,C3,DS,CA and others)  
  
35) You have written a breed list of norn and greats slots over 30 times now you know all of them all by heart  
  
36) you have all the breads out there that you can find ( Eskimo,Gecko,Turtle,Dale and many others)  
  
37) You're main topic at work is the creatures games  
  
38) You download as many toys and food for your norns as soon as you can  
  
39) All you favourites sites are marked on aol are the creature sites  
  
40) Your screen saver is of creatures2  
  
41) Everyone knows you in JRchat  
  
42) you play some much creatures your brain turns to mess.  
  
43) You beg your dad to build a cable car and hang it from the clothes line  
  
44) You've made it so that you can play C1 and C2 on C3 or DS.  
  
45) Forget that, you've made it so that you can play C3 or DS in a C2 or C1 world!  
  
46) Say lol instead of 'ha ha ha'. Still don't understand this phenomenon  
  
47)You wake up from a very realistic dream where you were in a Creatures game (in my case, it was C2) and were knee-deep in norns.  
  
48) You've made a list of all of Helen's symptoms that you match (hey, that's not a bad idea...)  
  
49) You just got Creatures Internet and *gag* AOL and you use your 1000 free hours in a single month.  
  
50) Most of your Christmas wish list is Creatures-related.  
  
51) Your solution to any of life's problems is to eat a magic omelette.  
  
52) You almost write your sig in personal emails.  
  
53) When all things listed above sound very familiar...  
  
54) You remember numbers of all DS chemicals  
  
55) You try to use CAOS IRL  
  
56) You have over 4 creatures related projects at the moment.  
  
57) You spend your free time writing questions DS addiction test  
  
58) You have an uglee clued to your hand  
  
59) You are not worried when you find you match all of these symptoms.  
  
60) Bibble is your first language  
  
61) You refuse to eat any-thing except nuts, cheese, alcohol and critters'  
  
62) Your sig for the DSC can now be typed without looking and is more well known to you than your address and home phone no.  
  
63)This is your daily routine: Get up, play creatures, skip school/work by hiding in a closet (with creatures), play creatures, go to 'bed', wait 'till all are asleep, get up...  
  
64) Those norn 'beanies' are your best friends (minus forum ppl)  
  
65)You won't communicate with any-one unless they talk in Bibble  
  
66) The forum moderators all know you personally and talk to you on a regular basis  
  
67) You live in a tent camped outside CL....  
  
68) ....In the vain hope you will see a Shee/Norn/Ettin/Grendel/Critter  
  
69) ... with a generator, fridge, and the most high-end computer with Creatures Internet Edition, all COBS, Norn Packs, etc., and a tapped connection from the CL building's T1 line.  
  
70) You sniff cause you don't have one of those stuffed norns  
  
71) Every time your mother -a programmer- says she want's to program games you bring up CL...  
  
72) ...and protest when she says that we'd have to move to England and we can't do that.  
  
73) You are doing whatever, and you have a sudden urge to "quicksave".  
  
74) You refer to your toys (and other things) as agents and/or cobs.  
  
75) Your norns/grendels/ettins are all healthy and stuff, but your cat(s)/dog(s)/whatever(s) are starving for attention.  
  
76) Your schedule is as follows:   
6:50 AM, get out of bed   
6:55 AM, start up computer and wolfling run world (with fast ticks, of course) if not already running   
7:00 AM, scoff VERY QUICKLY breakfast   
7:05 AM, (I SAID "quickly") swear loudly at log-in page   
7:10 AM, after having finally gotten logged in (you should see me!), you've started up the forum pages   
12:00 PM, finish checking forums, and have lunch   
12:10 PM, start non-wolfling run world   
6:00 PM, close world, eat dinner   
6:10 PM, scripting and testing time   
9:00 PM, search web for agents and other such things, when finished it's not set   
3:00 AM, after your mom/wife has forcefully brushed your teeth and strapped you in bed, you fall asleep  
  
77) You stand in front of an elevator for an hour, and when someone asks what you are doing, you reply, "Me eat elevator".  
  
78) When you kids ask where babies come from, you tell them, "First the mommy and daddy kisspop, then the mommy lays an egg..."  
  
79) You stand in front of your refrigerator for half an hour and keep repeating "me very hungry for protein/starch/fat".  
  
80) You refer to your boss as 'the grendle'.  
  
81) You are waiting for PBS to do a documentary on wild norns in their natural habitat.  
  
82) You own a t-shirt/coffee mug/plaque that has 'eem bibble' printed on the front.  
  
83) You post an obituary when your favourite norn dies.  
  
84) You say "me extremely friendly" and your husband knows exactly what you mean.  
  
85) You want Kellogg's to make a cereal with norn, ettin and grendle shaped marshmallows.  
  
86) You kids complain about being bored and you say, "maybe push toy".  
  
87) You've ever tried to make a norn shaped pancake.  
  
88)You've ever skipped work and or school to play with your creatures.  
  
89) You have 'nornish' listed on your resume under the entry for languages spoken other than English.  
  
90) You want to create your own norn breed.  
  
91) Your norns refer to you as 'mommy'.  
  
92) When the teacher asks you why you have to go to the nurse, you say, "Me extremely ill."  
  
93) You get angry when the cafeteria refuses to construct a menu of entirely cheese, carrots, and seeds.  
  
94) When you go the aquarium expecting to see giant jellyfish and rainbow-coloured sharks.  
  
95) You program an entire operating system(more efficient than any current ones) using CAOS  
  
96) Whenever you push someone you suddenly reach over and kiss them.  
  
97) You look for a hovercraft to put all your "agents." on.  
  
98) You look for a Creature Detector that will beep when your younger sibling tries to enter your room.  
  
99) You dream purely about norns.  
  
100) You have ever raised a norn to adulthood/death in a single sitting.  
  
101)You have ever raised an immortal norn until death and tried to keep it alive.  
  
102: You've made a memorial genome, single-handedly if possible  
  
103. You have all the games with all expansion packs installed and play them all regularly  
  
104) You make a little gravestones out of plaster and stick one in your garden whenever a norn dies  
  
105) If you miss a day off creatures/ the forums you start to get withdrawal symptoms worse then a 30 year chain smoker  
  
106) You have turned your room into a shrine for the Shee and pray to pictures of the CL workers every morning  
  
107) You won't turn corners until some-one say's 'maybe go right/left' and even then you'll spend the next 20 mins walking into a wall until you die of exhaustion and lack of food  
  
108) You can draw creatures better than the CL artists  
  
109) On your CV you put 'Agent Creator' and list it as your best attribute  
  
110) When you sleepwalk you always end up drowning or being poisoned by a cactus  
  
111) You manage to write 50 of these in under 20 seconds and without thinking a thing  
  
112) You just freak out when your internet server is down or your CD-ROM station is broken (happens to me too often).  
  
113) You know everything in Bibble.  
  
114) Your parents are getting crazy of you because you're talking about creatures game ALL DAY LONG.  
  
115)You can't figure out why people think these facts about your everyday life are funny.  
  
  
  
  
Thank's to:  
  
  
Makham   
Sylv   
smsduim   
Danikat   
albiancat   
Sparky   
Bulbaboy   
MystMorgan   
TheAardvark   
Moca   
chronnie   
Shai-Halud   
Antti   
Meriel   
Mr.LittleGuy   
TwilightCat   
aleximorgan   
GrendelGirl88   
my wonderful self ;-)   
  
for contributing to this list. Long may you continue to do all the stupid thing's on it! 


End file.
